Visiting an old friend
by ZeromusTrueSelf
Summary: Jotaro takes little Jolyne to Kakyoin's grave, Set between Stardust Crusader's and Diamond is Unbreakable


"Jolyne, get ready, I'm taking you with me"

Little 6 year old Jolyne Kujo looked up from her toys and up to her father, he wore the same expression that he always did, along with his trademark jacket and hat

"Daddy?" She asked

"Come on" He pressed as he lifted her small jacket off the coat rack "Your mother says we don't spend enough time together so I'm taking you with me"

With that, Jolyne sprang up with a smile on her face

_"Daddy actually wants to spend some time with me!"_

Little Jolyne practically leaped into her jacket which was still in her fathers hands, as soon as she touched the ground, she immediantly latched onto her dads hand

"Where are we going Daddy?" She asked, excitingly

"I'm taking you to see a friend of mine" Jotaro responded "Come on"

* * *

"Daddy, can I get this candy?" Jolyne asked eagerly

"Put it down" Jotaro authorized before he made his way to the till "We're here for this"

Jolyne immediantly pouted to her father but he already had his back turned and at the register

"That'll be ¥300" The clerked asked as Jotaro paid him "Thank you"

"Come on Jolyne" He declared as he turned back to his daugher, the pouting face of his six year old metting his eyes

An instense stare-off ensued, lasting no less that 10 seconds before Jotaro sighed as threw in an extra ¥200 for the chocolate bar

* * *

"You ate it too fast" He proclaimed to her "You're gonna be sick later"

"No I won't!" She laughed as she joyfully skipped along beside her dad, before stopping and clutching her stomach

"Don't say I didn't warn you" He sighed, Jolyne merely grumbled as she held her sore stomach "We're here"

Jolyne set aside her stomach ache and looked their supposed destination

"Wah!" She shouted as she realized exactly where they were

A Graveyard

"No! No! NO!" She cried as she flailed her arms about "There are dead people in here!"

"Wait at the gates if you want" Jotaro stated before he took off

"W-Wait!" Jolyne cried out as she dashed after her father

_"Don't look at the tombstones! Don't look at the tombstones! Dead people, dead people, DEAD PEOPLE!"_

"Yare Yare Daze..." he sighed

Jolyne made sure to follow her father closely, in constant fear that a hand was going to pop out of the ground and grab her

"We're here" Was his atmosphere cutting statement as he stopped

Jolyne grinded to a halt as he father kneeled down in front of the grave and placed the item he had bought in the store down

Incense

Jotato took them out of the packet and placed them into a bowl in front of the tombstone, he had given up smoking years ago but still found himself carrying his lighter around

Jolyne looked at the scene, to her knowledge, no one in her family had recently died, even her great-grandfather Joseph was alive well into his 80's

So what was it? She peered over her dads shoulder and read the name as best she could

"Ka...Ka...Kayo...Kakyo..."

"Noriaki Kakyoin" He father finished for her "He was a friend of mine"

"What happened?" she asked innocently, Jotaro sighed and lowered his cap

"He was killed" Was his blunt retort

Jolyne's little eyes widened as big as they possibly could

"W...When...who?" she stuttered

"By a bad man, a long time ago" Was her fathers response

"Did...did he hurt other people?" She incited, earning her a blank look from her father

"Yeah...a lot of people" He told her

"W...Will he hurt more people?" She asked nervously as she twiddled her little hands

"No" He said as he closed his eyes "I made sure of that"

Just as he was about to open his eyes, a massive force crashed into Jotato, nearly prompting him to summon Star Platinum

However, as he opened his eyes, he discovered that Jolyne had dived into him and was giving him a rib crunching hug

"I'm sorry about your friend Daddy" She said as she pressed her head into her fathers stomach "But don't worry...Jolyne will never leave you"

...

"Yare Yare Daze" He sighed

"Yare Yare Dawa"

The repeat of his line, caused his eyes to shoot open, and catch Jolyne with a cheeky smile on her face

Which caused an ever-rare smile to form on his face


End file.
